1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device provided with a power supply circuit and electronic equipment provided with the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an active matrix type liquid crystal display device that is manufactured by a low temperature polysilicon TFT (Thin Film Transistor) technology, a power supply circuit that generates a positive power supply electric potential and a negative power supply electric potential to control turning on/off of pixel TFTs has been formed on a glass substrate of a liquid crystal panel in order to reduce a cost of a drive signal IC (Integrated Circuit). A horizontal transfer clock that drives a horizontal drive circuit, a vertical transfer clock that drives a vertical drive circuit or a dedicated clock is supplied from a driver IC as a drive clock to drive the power supply circuit. This kind of active matrix type liquid crystal display device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-146082.
When the power supply circuit is formed on the glass substrate of the liquid crystal panel, the power supply circuit is placed in an unused space in a frame of the glass substrate. The drive clock to drive the power supply circuit and a power supply electric potential are supplied to the power supply circuit through wirings from a terminal portion that is also placed on the glass substrate.